1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a well head heating system and more particularly pertains to such a system for use in conjunction with a pump well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heat exchangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, heat exchangers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,951 to Muller discloses an apparatus for heating windshield washer fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,909 to Barigelli discloses a surface type heat exchanger for heating washer fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,099 to Bechu discloses a motor vehicle windshield washer system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,203 to McLaren discloses a heat exchanger with a helically coiled conduct. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,003 to Linker discloses a fluid heating attachment for automobile engine cooling systems. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 335,338 to Shero discloses the design for a heat exchanger housing.
In this respect, the heating system of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating a well head assembly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved heat exchangers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.